


“ You’ll get Through this, I won’t let you lose control”

by BarbieWithSass



Category: TVD - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/F, Multi, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, the vampire diaries - Freeform, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieWithSass/pseuds/BarbieWithSass
Summary: Caroline Forbes Transitions into a vampire as Stefan Salvatore show her the ropes and how to deal with her vampirism. They fall in love, but there’s a hybrid who gets in the way.





	“ You’ll get Through this, I won’t let you lose control”

Caroline stood by the mirror as she watched her fangs extracted from her teeth, she couldn’t believe what was happening to her, how did it happen to her, and why. She was scared as she had this horrible hunger inside of her, as she was in the hospital room and all she could smell was blood, she wanted more to taste. Caroline hid under the sink in her bathroom as the sunlight touched her hand, she backed away to a safe spot away from the sun. “ No, I can’t be.” She had a panick attack as she didn’t know how she could escape where she was. 

Caroline sobbed to herself as she heard Stefan voice, he noticed the nurse limp body as she was dead in her hospital room floor, he knew something may have happened, he heard Caroline crying in the bathroom as he walked in and cradled her in his arms. It’s going to be alright.” He managed to tell her, but Caroline knew things were not going to be, she was now a vampire. Stefan took his jacket off as he wrapped it around Caroline. “ we need to get you out of here.” Caroline shook her head as she was still in a panic. “ What is that awful loud noise?” Make it stop.!” Everything is heighten around you, being a vampire your senses are 10x stronger and louder.” Come on, we need to go.” Stefan picked Caroline up as he held his arm under her as Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders carrying her. “ I’m scared, Stefan. “ 

Stefan Sprinted as he rushed her to the mansion as there was barely any sunlight, he placed her down as Caroline took the jacket off of her, rubbing her thighs as she shook her fist. “ I’m a Vampire.” She screamed at Stefan. Caroline didn’t understand it, she remembered Elena smothering her with her own pillow, but why would Elena do that. “ Elena visited me last night in my room, and I woke up like this.” She explained to Stefan. “ How could Elena do this to me?” She asked Stefan. “ It wasn’t Elena, Caroline. It was Katherine Pierce, Her doppelgänger.”

Damon was sitting by the fireplace, a crystal tumbler of bourbon in one hand and a novel sitting open on his lap as he idly flicks through it. Briefly, she wonders what book Damon could possibly be interested in.  
“How come you don't sparkle?" "Because I live in the real world” Eventually he sighs and puts the book aside. “What do you want Caroline?" his voice calls out in exasperation. She bites her lip “ I was hungry and was hoping you could give me some blood". He stands, as he crossed his arms over his chest. “ May I remind you that you had enough of my blood?” She shivers involuntarily as she remembers that he was flowing through her veins. “ I meant blood bags.” I can't stop the cravings can I ? She asked Damon. “It's never enough." She shakes her head, not bothering to answer him. He shrugs “ This isn't a bed and breakfast, Barbie. Thanks Damon!" as she heads towards the basement. “ That wasn't an invitation Barbie!" he cries in annoyance but he didn't move to stop her. 

As Caroline went to the basement in searching for the blood bag, she found one in a storage box, but as she ripped open the blood, it was cold to her lips as if it was dead blood, she spit the blood out as she dropped the blood bag on the floor, the crimson liquid spilled on the floor as she wiped her mouth away and began to sigh. It frustrates her. She thought the blood bag would at least help her thirst. 

Caroline left the bloodbag on the floor as she stood up, tears in her eyes with the hunger for blood. She left the basement and walked out of the Salvatore’s mansion, Damon didn’t pay no mind to her, he was tired of being a babysitter to her. She was a big girl, anyhow. 

Caroline walked, as she walked she had thoughts in her head as she her heels clicked along the pavement road. ‘ Sometimes when she dreams, she dreams of the devil with blue eyes that look so right. She dreams of bruises and blood; of fingers wrapped around her neck; of bloody cuts and scars in her pale skin. And when she wakes up she cries. Because the dreams won't go away. Because they're not really dreams at all. Because they were memories of what the devil did to her while she was still human. Caroline walked for miles, not sure where she was anymore. She looked around but saw no one around, until she looked up and saw a woman heading to her direction, she could hear her heartbeat, as her veins pumped through the artery. 

Caroline stood by the woman as she grabbed a hold of her neck, the woman wanted to scream but Caroline compelled her to stay silent, her fangs extracted. “ Nothing personal. Just a bit hungry.” She sank her teeth into the woman neck as she taste the warm crimson liquid down her throat. Caroline heard the woman heartbeat starting to slow down, but Caroline wanted more blood, she was still hungry. She didn’t hear the woman heartbeat anymore as Caroline stares at the body while it laid on the pavement, Blood stains her pale skin like in her dreams, but this time it isn't hers. It surrounds her mouth and she feels sick when she wants nothing more than to lick it off her lips. With trembling hands she calls the only person she can, fingers remembering the number that she memorized so seemingly long ago.

"What do you want Blondie?" his voice is frustrated. And she doesn't know what to say. So she bursts into tears. “I lost control. There's blood. And a body. And oh god, she's dead," she sobs hysterically; uncontrollably. “ Goddamn It Caroline. Where are you?” Caroline could hear how angry Damon was on the phone, but she couldn’t help her self the hunger pain was too strong. “ I don’t know. I walked.” Caroline looked at the woman on the pavement as she continue to sob. “ I’m sorry Damon. I really am. Please come help me.” Damon shook his head as he didn’t want to have this kind of responsibility, this wasn’t his problem. He didn’t care, but he knew he had to help her either way. “ fine! Just stay right there. Don’t move. I’ll find you.” Caroline listen as she hung the phone up and sat on the pavement ground next to the dead corpse as it began to be cold and stiff. 

When Caroline hears a car approach, she has enough sense to stand up Alert. Not that she would be able to fight now. But something else takes hold of her, some instinct determined to survive that she could have sworn she never had before. And as she hears footsteps, she growls. But when she sees him step out of the trees she sighs in relief and that part of her disappears again. And hysterical Caroline returns. She ran to Damon sobbing uncontrollably. “ I’m so sorry. I was just so hungry.” Damon looked at the woman on the ground as he wiped the blood off of Caroline lips. “Shh. You did nothing wrong, this is who you are now.” He wiped the blood of her lips as he sucked it off his thumb. “ I’ll take care of it, stay here.” Damon walked over the dead corpse as he cradle the body into his arms, and vamped speed away. Caroline was curious where he run off too, but she did what Damon told her which was to stay put. 

Damon arrived thirty minutes later as Caroline stood by the blue Camaro. “ Where is she?” Damon didn’t want to play twenty questions. “ don’t worry, I buried her, she won’t be found. Now I won’t tell Stefan about this as long as you don’t.” Caroline nodded her head. “ What if she has family and they start to look for her, I have to tell them.” Caroline was anxious to look for the body that Damon buried but Damon stopped her. “ Look Blondie, consider this as a favor, I won’t tell if you don’t, you owe me one.” Caroline shook her head. “ fine” as she walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the car door. Damon did the same but on the driver side. “ If Stefan Ask we just went on a road trip, nothing else.” Caroline crosses her arms over her chest not sure if she could keep this secret. She thought the woman should have a proper burial, with her loved ones. “ Not one word about this to anyone. Got it.!”


End file.
